


The Angel of Destruction (Charles Xavier x Reader)

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel One-Shots & More [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mutant Reader, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Romance, Short One Shot, Young Charles, Young Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: Prompt: “I don’t blame you for this.You couldn’t have known.”





	

      Hot tears streamed down her face as she sat in her bedroom. She laid down sideways as she blankly looked at the small piano-shaped music box on her nightstand. It was all her fault; she kept repeating that very phrase in her head multiple times until she heard it no matter what. _It's all my damn fault_. How could she have known that she had such catastrophic mutant powers? She had hurt people because she didn't know how to control them.  
  
        To add on, she had one the most dangerous of mutant powers: _chaos magic_. It was powerful, astounding and completely destructive. She had lost control and had actually hurt people that she cared about. (Y/N) knew that Charles had taken her in to help with all the mutant crap, but she never knew that he had only taken her in because she had powers. But what pissed her off the most was that he never had the balls to tell her.  
  
        It wouldn't matter if she had to run away; only Hank and Charles lived in the house now, so if she left they would not miss anything. She started to pack her bags with tears blurring her vision. She couldn't stay if she was so dangerous. What if she hurt Hank and Charles too?  
  
        The (h/c) had all her bags packed and she escaped through the window. She was happy being on the first floor because it made her escape much more easier. She walked into the night with the trails of tears still on her face. She knew that Xavier could find her, but he was in too much despair that he probably wouldn't notice that she was gone. And then she was completely gone, to not be seen again for a while.  
  


* * *

  
        "We need to find her, Hank!" Charles shouted as he slammed his fist onto the table. He currently was in his wheelchair because he knew that (y/n) hated when he used his 'medicine'.  
  
        "She left a note saying that she is never coming back because she is dangerous. I am convinced that she is not coming back, it has been at least two months. There have been no signs of her at all," Hank winced as Charles continued to rant and slam his fists onto the table.   
  
        "Let's just go to Cerebro, so that I can find her. We need her back... I need her back," Charles rolled off into the direction of the room, and Hank swore that Charles was going to start to break down into another fit of tears.  
  
        Charles put on the helmet and focused on finding her,"Where are you my dearest?" He whispered as he searched the globe for (y/n). Surprisingly, she was still in the same city as the X-Mansion and she was drinking a lot of alcohol. She looked sad and completely broken; her expression shattered Charles' heart. Why didn't he tell her about herself earlier?  
  
        "(Y/N), it's me, Charles. I am here to help you and to explain to you why you need to come back," Charles mentally said to (y/n) and she quickly sat up with a gasp.  
  
        "Charles? What are you doing in my head?" (y/n) mentally replied as walked away from the bar and towards the bathroom so it wouldn't seem as if she was talking to herself.   
  
       "Come back to the mansion. We really need to talk. You know that I can help you," Charles spoke gently hoping to coax her into coming back.  
  
        "I will come back, but it will be your fault if I accidentally hurt either you or Hank," (y/n) walked away from the bathrooms and towards the door of the bar.  
  
        "You're not going to hurt either of us because I trust you. Just come back quickly. The door will be unlocked for you, and I will be in my office," Charles replied before he removed the Cerebro helmet from his head.  
  
        

* * *

        "I told you in my note not to stalk me!" (y/n) stormed into Charles' office with a glare on her face.  
  
        "I had to find you! I couldn't just let you wander the world by yourself!"  
  
        "Charles! I am completely capable of taking care of myself in the outside world!"  
  
        "You can't just pick up and leave us! You can't just pick up and leave me..." Charles was still angry but (y/n) noticed tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
        "Why didn't you tell me that I had mutant powers?! WHY?!"  
  
“I don’t blame you for this.You couldn’t have known. I shouldn't be yelling at you, I should be yelling at myself..."  
  
        "Answer my question, Charles," (y/n) said as she her eyes began to water.  
  
        "I didn't want you to know about your powers because I wanted to let myself learn more about them, so when it comes to the time that you found out, I would know exactly how to help you. I didn't expect you to find out so soon, I thought that I might have a little more time..."  
  
        "You should have told me, then maybe I wouldn't have hurt all those people," (y/n) sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. She then felt her face being pulled forward and soft lips on hers. Charles was kissing her and she didn't know any other way to respond but kiss him back.  
  
        "I'm sorry if you didn't want to kiss me, but I just really wanted to kiss you," Charles whispered as their foreheads gently touched.   
  
        "No, it's totally fine, but I wasn't exactly expecting that," (y/n) smiled as she intertwined her hand with Charles'.  
  
        "So, are you going to stay or not?" Charles asked with a big grin and (y/n) placed a soft peck to his lips.  
  
        "As long as you're here," (y/n) replied. _She always did stay because Charles was always there for everyone, especially her..._


End file.
